gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game
Game & Wario is a Wii U game and the seventh game played on Grumpcade. It is played as a Valentine's Day special, but without a special name for it like other Valentine's Day series done on Game Grumps. The game is played by Arin, Suzy, Ross, and Holly. On Grumpcade, the only mode featured is the Islands ''minigame (detailed below). On ''KittyKatGaming, Suzy has played Gamer with Markiplier and Design with Arin. Grumpcade Episodes #Islands KittyKatGaming Episodes With Markiplier # GAMER - Part 1 # GAMER - Part 2 # GAMER - Part 3 # GAMER - Part 4 With Arin # Building ROBOTS! # Our Robot Child! # TAXI! # Pop N' Cluck! # Sketch Game! Game Grumps Episodes # SCARY (AND HOT) MOM GAME # Doodle Race Part 1: George Washington # Doodle Race Part 2: Masters of Art Game Grumps VS Episodes # Fronk Launchin’ # Tippy Tower Fronk Launchin’ Game Information Game & Wario (ゲーム&ワリオ Gēmu ando Wario?) is a party video game in the Wario series developed by Nintendo for the Wii U, based on the retro game Game & Watch. The game revolves around 16 minigames played using the Wii U GamePad. The game was released in Japan on March 28, 2013, North America on June 23, 2013, Europe on June 28, 2013, and Australia on June 29, 2013. It was originally going to come with the Wii U system, but it was replaced by Nintendo Land. The game offers sixteen mini-games, consisting of twelve single-player titles (two of which can be played with two players) and four multiplayer-only titles for up to five players. The game exclusively uses the Wii U GamePad with no need for additional Wii U Pro Controllers. During the game, players can earn tokens which can be used in a 'Cluck-a-Pop' capsule machine to unlock additional toys and minigames. Islands Islands is a game for 2-5 players featuring Fronk. Players take it in turns using the GamePad to launch their Fronks onto a target board featuring various scoring zones. Players may also try to knock other players' Fronks around in the process. Gamer Gamer is a single player game in which players control 9-Volt as he decides to play video games in bed. On the GamePad, players play WarioWare style minigames, featuring simple objectives that must be completed quickly. However, the player must also pay attention to the television screen and be prepared to hide the video game to avoid being caught by 9-Volt's mother. The game ends if 9-Volt is caught by his mother, runs out of lives in his game or end up falling asleep by hiding when they do not need to for too long. Players can also play the WarioWare minigames on their own by choosing 18-Volt. A stage based on this game is featured in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Design Design is a game hosted by Dr. Crygor for 1 or 2 players. Using the GamePad's stylus, players must draw on the screen according to Crygor's instructions, such as drawing lines of a certain length, having the small sketches attached to the face of a certain robot at the end of the game depending on how close the sketches came to the instructions; higher scores correspond to better built robots, while lower scores correspond to broken down robots. Trivia * This is the first Grumpcade series to have four players. * It's the second Grumpcade series to feature a guest, this time Commander Holly (Ross' wife). Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Grumpcade Games Category:One-Off Games Category:Mario Games Category:Wario Games Category:KittyKatGaming Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Game Grumps VS Games